The Final End
by DiesAnotherDay
Summary: I am rating this T for language. Shoking huh? Southpark? language? This is an idea I had about Kenny's deaths and a bit of a spin if you would call it that. Stenny pairing sorta.


A/K: This is my first South park Fic. I also don't watch the show religiously so don't tease me ok. Thank you and Review D.A.D. needs some love 0w0.

Also I was reading another fanfic when I read this so if you see a similar theme I am sorry I just saw a good potential idea that in my opinion could have gone alot farther.

The final end

He had known it was coming as it did every single time. And he knew it couldn't be a dream! It was never a dream… right?

He watched the funeral proceed, watched his mothers tears streaking a dirty face. His father who smelled even more of alcohol then he usually did telling her there will always be more. She shook her head from side to side, but none the less shook her head and left as eagerly as she had come. His siblings, Karen and Kevin, almost as they always had were standing in the corner unseen and unheard of.

He looked around the room and saw everyone coping in a fashion he had expected, he had seen it before. He saw Cartman coping, if that's what you wanted to call it by, eating some of the cheap snacks and complaining about "How fucking nasty," poor food was while making some cheap jokes about it.

He looked over at Kyle, who was standing off handedly to the side trying to stay away from the fat boy and his woos-Jew jokes. Kyle was strong enough to save face but he knew better then to hang around his insensitive friend.

Then he saw poor young butters sitting moping as his parents scolded him for something unusually just fucking stupid. He was just an unusually affectionate young man with an equally troublesome life.

"If anything he would probably take my place." Blonde, silly, and just as troublesome, NO! Possibly even more, he had heard of all the many dumb things he had done on his own. He would be perfect filler for him.

He saw Wendy standing not far away. He had never been too interested in her and wasn't too sure why people liked her. She stood as proper and snotty as she had always given herself off as. He knew that there was a possibility that maybe this was just his own personal view on her, even with him and his lecherous ways he would never take a step near her, but Stan would. Where was Stan?

He looked to see Shelly bored and texting some friend on her phone as her parents went over to give condolences with Kyle's mother and father. Where had he gone?

For the first time he looked around a not turning in his gut. He was always here in all his morbid dreams. Standing there by Kyle trying to get him to laugh, keeping himself busy with Wendy, or telling Cartman he was an asshole for stuffing his face as the two fought away the hours.

He went through running through the people and rows upon rows of benches. Almost giving up before he heard something close but far away.

"This… just isn't fair." He slowly turned around and looked to see Stan Marsh in a corner by his casket. Unlike Kyle his cap was off showing off disheveled black locks. His face unusually a healthy white with was now ad even pale more sickly color, red and purple formed around his eyes.

"What are you so torn up about?" Kenny said startled when he got an answer.

"I am so sick off all the stupid shit that goes on here." He said looking at Kenny making him take a step back. Never had a dream been so interactive before.

"What do you mean?" He said curious by the turn of events unfolding.

"Haven't you just been tired of it all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it man, every single time you just keep leaving. Every single time you're ripped apart, every single time your shot, stabbed, beaten, beheaded, eaten, every single time."

"Your point is?" He said looking at him kind of curiously. "Stan, why do you remember?"

He watched as his friend looked up at him.

"I have always been the logical one. I have to be to put up with my Dad's shit. I have to be because that's the way my mom is. It's hard to believe when it just seems like every single time it's just some other dream, it's just a total fucking joke. EVERYTHING WE DO IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" His voice becoming hysterical as he continued on, "I mean meeting aliens, monsters, demons. It feels like it has been years but I'm not getting any older. I think I finally have a normal life and BAM! Some fucking phenomenon form the fifth dimension comes and wants to steal my favorite soda brand."

"Come on man you have a better imagination then that." Kenny laughed finding it strange not having his orange hood there to muffle his words.

"That's the thing I don't really have much of an imagination. I'm usually the one who just points out the flaws and runs around with you guys."

"That's not true." Things got awkwardly silent and Kenny wished he hadn't said anything and just teased him some more so they could be like they always where.

"So what will happen now?" Stan said his voice coming out as a murmur.

"Nothing, you just forget I ever died." The words felt like a razor sliding from his lungs making him choke, hurting more than they should.

"But what if I don't?" Stan said, what if we do remember.

"You will, you guys always forget. That's just how it works"

"Yeah," his head sunk lower. Maybe your right.

"You know, we never hung out much from the group. Maybe next time me and you could just hand out together." Kenny put his fist in the air, he never really ever did this but the moment called for that much he knew.

"Yah, that sounds cool dude." He could see Stan laugh and smile which made everything seem right again.

"I love you man." He said as affectionately as any good friend would.

"Yeah, I know." Kenny said as he messed Stan's hair.

It had been a long time since then. After that one split second everything seemed to go by in a black haze. By the time Kenny woke up in his bed again anew he had kept that in his memory, his first good nightmare if that made any sense.

He made his way to the bus stop to see he had missed it and arrived late to class. Everyone didn't act surprised or astonished to see the zombie boy walking around and talking to them. Everyone remained the same even Stan.

It was of course just a dream right?

When school had ended and he made his way over to the bus to take him home he felt a glove on his shoulder.

"Hey Kenny want to go see the new movie tonight."

"Huh, me?"

"Yah, you dude. It's supposed to be freaking awesome besides we don't hang out much anyways and it's felt like a long time since we did anything normal right."

The moment grew awkward as a brief moment of déjà vu hit Kenny.

"If you need tickets I have enough to buy us both one." Stan said a little awkwardly, "but it's cool of you don't want to." He rubbed his neck a little.

"Hell yeah man lets go." He was about to walk away when he saw Stan raise his fist in the air.

Kenny looked down before raising his own hand and bumping them together.

"What was that for?" Kenny said still looking at their fists.

"I'm not sure, it seems really weird, but…"

"HEY LOOK AT FAGGOTS!" Kenny knew it was too quite a day for Cartman and he would just about look for anything to get attention.

"Shut your fat ass up Cartman." Stan replied back with some fervor.

"Yeah fat ass" Kyle was all too eager to join in.

"For the last time don't call me fat you fucking curly topped Jew!" The two continued on as Stan grabbed Kenny by his hood all too eager to get away from Cartman. He had never been particularly comfortable in those situations.

Kenny hadn't paid any attention. Even if Stan showed no outward signs of remembering his death, his funeral, his dream; it was almost like he had in a way. Finally after all shit he got to have some relief.

"I love you man." Kenny said softly.

"What did you say?" Kyle said stopping and spinning his head around a little confused.

"I said come on man let's go see this mother fucker!" This time he grabbed Stan's hand and ran down the street knowing all the short cuts.

"FREAKING FAGGOTS!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FAT ASS!"

* * *

><p>AK: Ok I'll explain the idea was that evertime people forget Kenny he is able to use his "Super power" and come back to life. During the time I think during Season six where Kenny dies and they all remember it and they tired to find a replacement for Kenny he wasn't able to come back. The dream was his funeral but like a warped reality and a foreshadowing.

This is my first southpark one shot probably not a very good one. This idea came from me reding another fanfic here so bare with me. I am not trying to steal anything I just had an urge to right something.

GIVE D.A.D. AN OPINION GUYS EVEN I NEED ATTENTION EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE. 0w0


End file.
